The Eyes of Truth
by soupus
Summary: Shane never thought he'd see Riley again. But after a series of public fights and bad behavior their rival record labels decide sending them to Camp Rock is the best idea. They are now forced to work together and live together. Graphic. Fan Zone Poll!
1. What are you doing here?

**This will be a graphic story but what's new with me?**

**To describe Riley… she's a badass. Her music is more rock than pop and she is extremely outspoken and tough… on the outside. When she's with those she really cares about you can see that she's actually really sweet and her anger comes out of pain. She's wild though… my favorite. **

**This story isn't very Camp Rock-ish. There will be mentioning of the original characters but it's not going to revolve around them. There might be some polls for you to choose what goes on but most of it will come out of my mind… fun. **

**Summary: Shane never thought he'd see his nemesis Riley Torma again. They attended Camp Rock three years ago and were at each other throat the entire time they were there. They both became top selling music stars and went their own ways. Now with their careers in jeopardy because of their bad behavior they are both forced to go back to camp and work together. **

* * *

"Back for another year. Are you excited?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie.

"Yes I am."

"Do you know if Shane is coming back this year?"

"I don't know. I mean we talked a couple of weeks ago but he didn't mention it."

After camp last year Shane and Mitchie had developed a close relationship but nothing romantic ever formed between them.

The rest of the original campers were back this year and ready for the summer of their lives.

"Hey Mitchie, did you catch Hot Tunes TV this morning?" Tess Tyler asked.

Unfortunately Tess hadn't learned much the year before and soon went back to her old ways, coming back this year with two new robots, Mandy and Shirley.

"No."

"Looks like your boy Shane is back into trouble."

"What?"

"Yeah, he's due back in camp and this year he's going to come to his senses and be with me."

"Tess get over yourself. Shane can't stand you, everybody here knows that. And for the last time there is nothing going on between me and Shane."

"Yeah, whatever."

Tess pushed passed Mitchie and Caitlyn and continued to the stage.

"Come on everybody! Gather around!" Dee La Duke, the camps music director, said. "Welcome back to Camp Rock! I'm so happy to have you all back to welcome all the new campers."

* * *

"Dude I can't believe we're back here," Nate said to Shane as the limo pulled up to Camp Rock.

"Hello we're here, why can't you believe it?" idiotic Jason asked.

Nate shook his head and turned back to Shane.

"Shane we can't take these blow ups anymore and this time with Riley… you guys had a major fight on international live television."

"Well she started it!"

"No she didn't. I mean is it so hard for you guys to share the stage? You almost bumped her off completely."

Shane rolled his eyes.

"It was her fault."

"Whatever. We are staying this summer with you so you better shape up."

* * *

"Why am I here?" Riley Torma yelled at her dad/manager.

"Riley you are out of control and your record label thinks spending a summer here at Camp Rock will take a toll on your behavior."

"This is stupid. I don't need to be here."

"That right there is one of the reasons you are here. Now you are going to march up that stage when they call your name and put that award-winning smile on your face."

* * *

"Well this year we are again welcomed with the company of pop stars. Please put your hands together for…"

Riley and Shane started up the steps on opposite ends of the stage, now noticing each other.

"Shane Gray and Riley Torma."

The campers started cheering.

"You!" Riley and Shane screamed at the same time. They marched up to each other. "What are you doing here?" again they yelled in unison.

* * *

"Whoa, that does not look good," Caitlyn whispered to Mitchie, Baron, Sander and Lola.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Shane asked Riley.

"Me? Why are you here?"

"They made me come here because of you!"

"Me? It was you that tried to push me off the stage…"

"And then you threw your microphone at my head which by the way missed my eye by that much."

"Well then I need to work on my aim."

Shane's jaw dropped.

"Ok, ok," Brown said, coming up on the stage. "It looks like these two have some things to work out so how about you guys all go get set up for dinner then our open mic night!"

The campers cheered and dispersed.

"Ok that was totally un-cool," Brown said to Riley and Shane. "Here you guys are supposed to set an example for these kids and you're the first ones to start arguing."

"He started it!"

"She started it!" Shane screamed at the same time that Riley blamed him.

"Ok I saw what happened between you guys at the award show and it was a complete disaster. The press is swarming the camp trying to get a word from someone in here. Cursing on live TV? What's wrong with you two? You used to be best friends!"

"_Used to _being the key words," Riley said.

"Ok I didn't want to do this but I have no choice. You two are not only going to be teaching the same performance class but are also going to bunking together! How great is that?"

"What?"

"That's right. You two are going to be in the same room."

"But…"

"What's the matter? You guys used to sleep together all the time when you were youngsters. Now follow me to your cabin."

The two teenagers sighed and followed Brown.

* * *

Riley and Shane's story was quite complicated.

They had grown up together, their families being close friends.

Brown was Shane's uncle and also Riley's godfather so to both of them he stood as a respectable family member.

Shane and Riley attended Camp Rock together every year since they were ten but when they were fifteen, three years ago, things changed.

Riley and Shane had always sung together, bringing Jason and Nate into the loop. But then when they got signed the label only wanted the three boys and Shane didn't fight to keep Riley in the band. She was kicked out but eventually signed with the rival of Shane's record label. From then on their friendship was never the same.

They rarely saw each other, but when they did there was sure to be a fire fight.

At the International Music Awards they were set to perform together. Neither of them showed up for their practice but the show director hoped they'd be there for the performance.

Fortunately, they showed up. Unfortunately though a royal rumble went down when Shane bumped Riley and she nearly fell off the stage. Riley threw her microphone at Shane's head and they started yelling each other, fuck and bitch streaming through the live television.

Their record labels decided on sending them to Camp Rock to shape up and try to get along. Neither of them knew the other was going so seeing each other there was a big surprise.

* * *

"Now here we are, settle in. Will I be seeing you guys at open mic night?" Brown asked the two.

"No way," they said together.

"Fine then you can spend the night here together. Have fun superstars."

Before they could complain Brown was out of the cabin.

"I can't believe this is fucking happening," Riley said as she threw her backpack on her bed.

"This is my camp; you're not even supposed to be here."

"Your camp? I have as much right to be here as you do."

"There are posters of me all over this camp."

"Of me too. Face it Shane you're not the only Camp Rock legend."

He narrowed his eyes as Riley pulled her jacket off.

"I'm going for a walk," she said.

"I hope you get eaten by a bear."

"And I hope you get your balls smashed with a hammer. Oh wait! You don't have any."

"Fuck you."

"Unlike you dearest I don't do favors."

She let the door slam behind her and started down to the lake.

As she got to the lake she saw Jason, the oldest member of Connect 3.

"Hey Jason."

"Well well well, Riley Torma. How are you?"

"I'm being forced to share a cabin with Shane, how do you think I'm doing?"

"I'm sure you can stick it out. Besides, you deserve it."

She sat down next to him and let her legs dangle over the boardwalk.

"I never meant to bring you and Nate into this Jason."

"Riley you should know that if something happens to Shane it affects the whole band. Having a cursing war with you on national TV definitely affected the band."

"I'm sorry."

"Wow, I didn't know that phrase was even in your vocabulary."

"Just because I hate Shane doesn't mean I hate everyone else."

"So tell me, do you really think that you and Shane can work things out?"

"Honestly? No."

"I just don't get how that is. When I first met you guys you were inseparable."

"He ditched me for the record deal, I can never forgive him for that, ever."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Whatever. My time came and I have a Grammy… more than I can say for you guys."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Man it's impossible to have a nice conversation with you." he stood up. "Come talk to me when you ditch the bitch attitude." He started walking away.

"Jason stop," she said chasing after him.

He paused and turned around.

"I'm sorry. This just has me all fucked up. I haven't seen you in forever and… remember what happened last time we were together?"

She let her hand slip into his.

"It was nice," Jason said.

"I just don't…"

Jason swooped in and kissed her.

* * *

**So there is the first chapter of my first ever Camp Rock story. I was planning on making a Nate story first but this was like burning inside of me and I had to make it. **

* * *

**Fan zone poll**

**Guy choice**

**As of right now who should Riley be with?**

Shane

Jason

* * *

**Should Shane and Riley ever have a physical fight in which Shane actually hits her?**

Yes

No

* * *

**Shane and Riley are going to attempt to drive each other crazy. **

**Any prank suggestions?**

* * *

**FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

**Should Shane find out about Riley and Jason? **

Yes

No

* * *

**Who should Shane be madder at? **

Riley

Jason

* * *

**If Shane is to hook up with another girl in order to make a certain someone mad who should it be? **

Tess

Mitchie

Shirley or Mandy (Tess' little robots. They are immature and gullible. They'd have my vote…)


	2. Shaving Cream and a Fire

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys!**

* * *

Jason massaged Riley's tongue with his and wrapped his arms tighter around her body.

"My cabin is empty, let's go back there," Jason said.

"No Jason… we can get caught."

"Nate won't be back for a while. I promise we'll have it to ourselves."

You see Jason put up the idiotic façade as a cover up for him actually being smart. Everyone thought he was a dumbass and complete airhead but he really wasn't. When he was with Riley he became his true self and that was what Riley liked most about him.

"Ok."

He took her hand and they snuck off to his cabin. Once in there Jason shut all the blinds and even locked the door in case Nate was to come around.

Riley lied back on his bed and massaged her body with his hands before ridding her of her shirt. He kissed her stomach and moved his lips up to her neck causing Riley to let out quite moans.

"Riley you're so beautiful."

She smiled and ran her hand through his hair, unbuttoning his vest with her other one.

As Jason moved in and out of her their bodies started collecting little beads of sweat.

"Oh, Jason…" she whispered as she felt herself come. A couple of thrusts later Jason was done too.

He fell to her side and pulled the bed sheets over their bodies.

"This is my favorite part," he said to her.

"What?"

"Lying here with you in my arms, listening to your breathing slow down."

He ran his hand down the side of her body.

Riley shut her eyes and just took in the feeling of him touching her.

"I love you Riley."

At those words her eyes shot open.

* * *

Shane was tossing a ball back and forth from his bed to his wall when there was a knock on his door.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled.

"_Shane its Mitchie_."

"Come in," he said.

She walked into the room and stood by the door with her arms crossed.

"Shane I thought you were done with the attitude. I thought you had changed for good."

"I guess Riley just brings out the worst in me."

Mitchie sat down next to him.

"What happened between you guys? People tell me you guys used to be best friends."

"Record label didn't want her and she couldn't handle it."

"Huh?"

"Riley and I used to sing with Nate and Jason. When it came time to sign with the record label they said they only wanted Nate, Jason and me. Riley became bitter and now every time we are together she lets me have it."

"Well did you at least try to fight for her to stay in the group?"

"Mitchie this was my big break. I did what the label wanted. Unfortunately for Riley they didn't want her."

Mitchie shook her head and stood up.

"Wow Shane, maybe I was wrong about you after all."

"What are you talking about?"

"Riley was your best friend and you didn't defend her. The only bitter person I see here is you and honestly I do not want to be around you anymore."

"No Mitchie wait." She walked out of the cabin. "Mitchie!"

Shane got no answer so he sighed and continued throwing his ball against the wall.

* * *

"You… you what?" Riley asked, turning to Jason.

"I love you."

"Jason I'm not the right person for you to love. I'm the bad girl and you… you're too good for me."

"Riley I don't care about any of that. I don't care that the media is always following your every move and writing stories about a fight with a paparazzo or even twisted night with a Spanish soccer player. I know the real you."

"Jason I'm flawed."

"Not in my eyes."

"What about my attitude?"

"You never have one with me."

It was true; she was always sweet with Jason.

"Ok well what about my inability to be able to finish something I started?"

"It happens to everyone. Riley don't try to talk me out of this. You're strong, beautiful, and talented. You're my every kind of perfect."

She kissed his forehead.

"Jason…"

"You don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know how I felt."

"Ok."

She stayed in his arms for a few more minutes before getting dressed.

"I'll be in my room if you need me."

"I wish you could stay here."

"I'm pretty sure we'd get in big trouble for that."

She kissed him.

"Bye Jason."

"Bye beautiful."

She winked at him and headed back to her cabin.

"And the wicked bitch from the west returns," Shane said when Riley walked back into the room.

"Oh, looks like Dorothy never went home."

"Very funny."

Riley fell back on her bed.

"Where were you?" Shane asked.

"That's definitely none of your buisness."

"Were you whoring around with younger campers?"

"No, that's your job."

"Whatever I'm going to bed."

"Ok."

He laid back and turned his bed lamp off.

Riley grabbed her guitar and started playing.

"Riley can you please not do that?!" Shane snapped.

"It's my cabin too and I can do whatever I want."

"Gosh you're so fucking annoying."

"It's ten-thirty; I'm not used to going asleep early. Oh but I understand that you're not getting encore shows like I do."

Shane pounded his fists down on his bed and jumped up.

"Oh is that how things are going to be?"

Riley walked over to him, their eyes parallel to each other.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Were you nominated for seven Hot Tunes TV awards?"

"Hello Grammy."

Shane narrowed his eyes.

"Face it Shane you'll never beat me. Sure you may have gotten a contract first but you're the one stuck playing music the label makes you play and I am playing my own music. You're a pop star while I'm a rock star and you're never going to get over that."

She turned around and sat back down on her bed.

"Now I am going to play my guitar whether you like it or not."

Shane let out a loud groan and laid back down on his bed. He pulled his pillow over his head and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"It's been half an hour, where are our teachers?" Caitlyn asked her friends.

"I don't know but I seriously don't think they are coming," Ella said.

Brown walked in.

"What's shaken' people?" He noticed Shane and Riley were missing. "Have you guys been alone all this time?"

"Yeah, aren't we supposed to have a teacher?" Tess asked annoyingly.

"Yes you are but it looks like those two won't be here today. Look you guys go ahead and take the rest of the day while I deal with your instructors."

Brown angrily walked out of the class and to Riley and Shane's cabin.

"What the…" he yelled when he walked into the cabin.

There was shaving cream on the walls; ripped clothing on the floor and the best on was the fire the two kids were putting out in the bathroom.

"What happened here?" Brown asked once the fire was out.

"He did it!"

"She did it!" Shane and Riley yelled simultaneously.

"Explanation, now."

They both went to speak.

"Ah ah, ladies first."

"Well I woke up this morning to find shaving cream all over my bed and myself and since I knew only one person could do that I dumped a bucket of water on Shane to wake him up."

"Then she got the rest of the shaving cream and started spraying it at me."

"He started ripping up my clothes!"

"You ripped mine too!"

"Ok and what about the fire?"

"Well dumbass here had the blow dryer plugged in and on and he missed me and threw water on it. It caught fire but luckily I was here to put it out before it killed us!" Riley yelled.

"Oh who are you? Smokey the bear? She shouldn't have thrown water on me."

"You should have put shaving cream all over me!"

They turned to each other and started screaming.

"All right, all right, all right!" Brown blew a whistle and the two turned to him startled.

"You two missed your class this morning, leaving twenty kids clueless and teacherless. I knew you guys were irresponsible but I wasn't expecting this. I want you two to clean up this room and put it back to its normal state then I want to see both of you in my room for some serious talking."

Brown turned around and heard the two whisper hate words at each other.

"Shut up and get to work!"

The two immediately split up and started cleaning up the room.

"Thank you."

Brown left.

"You know none of this would have happened if you hadn't played your stupid guitar last night."

"I'm a musician and I felt the need to play the guitar. The same shit happens to you. By the way the shaving cream was real original," she said sarcastically.

"Oh and a bucket of cold water is so much better?"

She scoffed and the finished cleaning up the room in silence.

After showering they headed to Brown's cabin, Brown still fuming.

"I am completely appalled at you guys," Brown said. "Not only did you destroy camp property but you put yourselves in danger. Do you guys have any idea how much it hurts me to see you guys arguing like this? You guys were inseparable."

"Until Shane completely ruined everything!" Riley yelled.

"I did not!"

"Hey! I understand you guys have a lot of anger bottled up inside but I put you in the same cabin so you can work everything out, not to kill each other. I need you two to promise me you will not miss anymore class and that you will behave yourselves."

"And what happens if we don't? We won't be able to go to the camp fire?" Shane asked rudely.

"No Shane, let me tell you what you'll get."

Brown put his arms around the two.

"If you two don't shape up by the end of the summer you can kiss your record deals goodbye."

Both kids gasped.

"Do you really want to risk losing your record deals?"

They shook their heads.

"Good. Now go on out there and have fun. Although I think you two have both forgotten the meaning of it." The two hadn't even reached the door before they started fighting again.

"Move!" Riley yelled, pulling on the door handle.

"I got here first!" Shane shoved Riley out of the way and pulled on the doorknob so hard that he yanked it off.

"That was all him," Riley said before slipping out.

"Shane…"

"I think I hear Nate calling me, gotta go Uncle Brown."

Shane quickly left.

"Poor kids didn't even reach the height of their careers," Brown said, anticipating the worst.

* * *

Jason was sitting in the dining hall with Peggy, Baron, Caitlyn, Mitchie, Ella, Sander, Nate and Lola when he saw Riley walk in.

"Riley! Over here!" he called.

She gave him a quick wave before grabbing a bag of chips and soda. She waved hello to a couple of fans and sat down.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Riley here we have Baron…"

"What's up?"

"Sander, Lola, Peggy, Caitlyn, Mitchie and…"

"Oh my gosh, you're Riley Torma! I love you! You're like my idol. I wanna be just like you," Ella said.

"Thanks."

"Ella," Jason finished.

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"So what was up yesterday between you and Shane?" Baron asked.

"Nothing, he's just an idiot."

_"__Says you."_

Everyone turned around to face Shane.

"What is she doing here? I remember this being my table last summer."

"Shane it's not your table," Nate said.

"Yeah this was my table and these were my friends. Get out," he said coldly.

"Shane…" Jason started.

"You know what? It's ok. I'm pretty much done here anyways," Riley said as she stood up. "Besides I wouldn't want to take Shane's friends away, they're the only ones he's got."

She pushed passed him and left the dining hall.

Mitchie stood up.

"Shane you're a real jerk," she said before running after Riley.

"Whatever."

Shane sat down.

"Dude that was cold," Baron said.

He stood up and everyone else followed.

"Guys come on, you don't know her the way I do. She deserves it."

"Nobody deserves that Shane," Jason said.

Nate gave Shane's shoulder a light squeeze and they all exited the dining hall.

* * *

Mitchie found Riley getting ready to push a canoe out onto the lake.

"Mind if I join you?" Mitchie asked.

Riley looked up at her and shrugged.

"If you want to."

They pushed the canoe onto the lake and got in.

"So… I'm Mitchie."

"I know, I was listening."

"Oh, I just thought…"

"You thought since I was rock star I didn't care about the 'little people' as you guys refer to yourselves as?"

"Yeah," Mitchie said embarrassed.

"Mitchie let me let you in on a little secret. I am just like you."

"Except I don't have millions of fans, people catering to my every need and a garage full of cars."

"None of those things matter to me. All I care about is my music and being able to express myself the way I want to."

"Is music the only thing you take seriously?"

"Why?"

"Because it looks like you don't really care about life or your image. I've seen the reports about you and wild parties and that one night with that Spanish soccer player. Don't you care about what people think of you? I mean you're labeled as the bad girl. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Mitchie… There's a lot of pressure on me. Pressure to be perfect and live up to these insane expectations. I got into this industry because I wanted my music to be heard by people. I never wanted to become this huge star, it wasn't my plan. It's the course my life took though and now I have to deal with it. Just so you know that soccer player thing was a complete lie. I never did anything with him. He's a friend of my brothers and we were hanging out. But the media twisted it around."

"That's terrible."

"It comes with the job."

"I'm embarrassed to say this but you're really different than I had imagined. I thought you were going to be stuck up and…"

"A bitch?"

"Maybe."

"It's ok. A lot of people think that. That's all part of my said 'image' though. If you're nice to me I'll be nice to you. Shane's a different story though. When I'm around him I just get mad."

"I understand why too."

"What do you mean?"

"I know what happened between you guys and I think that was totally wrong of him. To chose your career over your best friend. It's just not right."

Riley shrugged.

"Whatever. It worked out for the best."

"_Riley!"_

They looked to the shore and Jason was waving his arms wildly.

"I think somebody wants you," Mitchie said.

"Guess so."

They paddled back in.

"Man I was looking everywhere for you," Jason said when they got back to shore.

"Well I was getting to know Mitchie. Is something up?"

"Well… I…"

"He does this a lot. We think its lack of oxygen to the brain," Riley said as she took Jason's hand. "I'll see you around Mitchie."

"Yeah ok."

Riley walked off leaving Mitchie astounded.

Riley was super cool and Mitchie was now friends with her.

* * *

"So was there some sort of emergency?" Riley asked Jason.

"I just missed you," Jason said, placing his hand on Riley's cheek.

She pulled it down to her lips and kissed his fingertips.

"You say I'm perfect but the only perfect person I see around here is you," she said before kissing him.

"Are you coming to the camp fire tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, I'll be there."

"That definitely just won me over."

* * *

**Next chapter will be the camp fire. **

**Shane and Riley drama there. **

* * *

**Fan Zone Poll**

**Boy choice**

Shane

Jason

* * *

**How should Nate find out about Riley and Jason?**

He walks in on them

They tell him

* * *

**What prank would you like to see most in the following chapter?**

Honey in Shane's shampoo bottle

Riley teases Shane by walking around in provocative clothing

Food fight between Shane and Riley

* * *

**Is it too soon to show a little romance between Shane and Riley?**

Yes

No

* * *

**Would you like to see Riley and Shane engage in hate sex?**

Yes

No

* * *

**If Riley and Shane do have the hate sex should they still hate each other afterwards?**

Yes

No

**(If the hate sex happens it will play a part in them getting together and the breaking up of Jason and Riley… but that will not be for a bit)**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Getting Caught

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews!!**

**So a couple of my stories have been ranked at jonasffrankings dot BlogSpot dot com. It goes by reviews and right now Bring Them Back at 36 and Children of the Moon at 49. The top 50 are ranked and I just feel pretty honored to be on there. Let's get this story up there too! Make sure to go and review all of my Jonas Brothers stories and other stories will make it on there. Please guys! Let's make me number 1! And please make sure to check out my fellow rankees… that's not a word. Anyways all those stories are amazing so check them out.**

**Also remember to keep reading here and Crystal Tears! Woo!**

**To the story!**

**The song is 'Halo' by Bethany Shane Galeotti.**

* * *

"Hey Jason what are you doing here?" Shane asked when he opened his cabin door to Shane.

"I'm here to pick Riley up for the camp fire."

"You guys are going together?"

"Yeah, we kind of bumped into each other earlier today and we just decided to go."

"Did you forget that I hate her?"

"No dude, trust me you make that clear pretty much every second but she's my friend."

"You're supposed to be my band mate."

"Aren't I?"

The bathroom door swung open and Riley stepped out in her bra and underwear.

"Damn, check her out," Jason said.

"Riley what are you doing?!" Shane yelled.

"I don't like taking my clothes into the bathroom with me because the humidity fucks them up."

She slipped her shirt on and then her jeans.

"Ready?" Jason asked.

"Yep."

"Are you coming Shane?" Jason asked.

"I'm going to shower so I'll be there a little late."

"Alrighty buddy."

Jason and Riley headed out.

Shane watched them through the window and saw them link hands as they turned the corner.

"Weird," he said before going into the shower.

* * *

"Ok welcome campers!" Dee La Duke said as she hopped onto the stage. "Are you ready for some great music?"

The campers cheered.

"Here's Mitchie, Lola, Ella, Caitlin and Peggy!"

The girls walked onto the stage and started singing 'Our Time is Here', a Mitchie Torres original.

* * *

"They are really good," Riley said to Jason as she watched the girls perform from the side of the stage.

"Mitchie is amazing. You know last summer Shane heard a girl singing and she captivated him. He spent all summer looking for the girl with the voice and it turned out that that girl was Mitchie."

"Well she has an amazing voice."

Riley cheered when the song ended and waited for Mitchie to walk down the stage steps.

"Hey Mitchie," she said.

"Hey Riley!"

"You were awesome up there, you all were."

"Thanks," the other girls said excitedly.

"Now give it up for one of our celebrity teachers Riley Torma!"

"Good luck," Mitchie said.

Jason kissed Riley's forehead and she walked up on the stage.

"What's up campers? I want to hear you guys singing along to this one."

The music for 'Halo' started and Riley pulled the microphone stand up.

"_I never promised you a ray of light_

_I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday_

_I give you everything I have, the good, the bad_

_Why do you put me on a pedestal?_

_I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below_

_So help me down you've got it wrong_

_I don't belong there."_

She pulled the microphone off the stand and jumped up before starting the chorus.

"_One thing is clear_

_I wear a halo_

_I wear a halo when you look at me_

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so_

_You wouldn't say so, if you were me_

_And I, I just wanna love you_

_Oh oh I, I just wanna love you."_

* * *

"Gosh she is so freaking awesome," Mitchie said to the girls.

"I know. I love how she performs. She gets so into it," Peggy said.

The girls turned back to the stage and continued watching their idol.

* * *

Shane rinsed the soap off of his body and grabbed his shampoo bottle. He flipped the cap open and squeezed the substance onto his head.

As he started rubbing the shampoo into his head the aroma of honey filled his nostrils.

He quickly brought his hands down to his face and smelled them.

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

"_Heya hey… hey hey halo_

_Heya hey… hey hey halo (halo)_

_Heya hey… hey hey halo (hey)_

_Heya hey… hey hey halo (halo, hey)_

_Heya hey… hey hey halo (halo),"_ Riley finished out the song to a roar of applause and one screaming… Shane?

He ran up onto the stage, his hair sticking up in all directions.

"Um guys I guess they decided to add a clown act to tonight's list of performances. I give you Shane Gray."

Campers laughed as Shane Riley presented Shane.

"You replaced my shampoo with honey!" he yelled.

"What? No I'd never do such a thing," Riley said with a smirk.

"I have honey dripping down my head!"

A glob of honey fell onto the stage.

"Well isn't that unfortunate," she said with a laugh.

"You think this is funny?" Shane asked.

"I think it's hilarious."

They stood face to face.

"This isn't over," he said.

"Good because I am nowhere near finished," Riley shot back.

"Whoa! Man, everywhere I look you two are stirring up trouble. Follow me," Brown said.

Shane and Riley reluctantly followed him off the stage.

"What is with you two? And Shane what's in your hair?"

"She put honey in my shampoo bottle!"

"Riley is this true?"

"Um… maybe."

"Ok I warned you about doing this. You will have kitchen duty for the rest of the week."

"What?"

"No complaints, now go."

As Shane and Riley walked away Shane mocked Riley with a 'ha ha'.

"Idiot," she mumbled before going over to Jason.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I have kitchen duty for the rest of the week."

"Well then that means you'll be with Mitchie."

"What do you mean?"

"She helps her mom out in the kitchen. She's the chef here."

"Oh, cool."

"By the way," Jason said, pulling her away. "That was an amazing performance."

"Thanks. I'm kind of tired though and I can't miss Shane trying to take the honey out of his hair so I'll see you tomorrow."

She gave his hand a squeeze before walking away.

* * *

That week Riley spent her time with Mitchie in the kitchen.

Riley really liked Mitchie. She was incredibly down to earth and after getting over the star shock she treated Riley like a regular girl too.

Mitchie absolutely loved Riley and grew to admire her more as they spent more time together.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Shane and Riley had been teaching and living together and a series of fights had already broken out. Nothing major though… until now.

Riley woke up and stretched before walking to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower then walked to her closet only to find it empty.

"Wh-what?" she yelled.

She heard screaming fans outside the cabin and ran to the door.

What she saw when she opened it set her over the edge.

Shane was giving Riley's clothes away as fan gifts.

"Ok and who wants this shirt worn by Riley just last night," Shane offered.

Girls and guys screamed for it and yanked the shirt out of Shane's hands.

Riley marched outside in her towel and pushed Shane.

"Run!" Shane yelled.

The campers took off with what they had gotten from Shane.

"Shane!"

"Yes my dear?"

"How could you… my clothes!"

"I warned you it wasn't over."

"You're right, it's not."

She stormed inside the cabin and locked him out.

* * *

"He just pisses me off. I mean he was giving my clothes away. Mitchie who does that?!" Riley yelled as Riley helped Mitchie clean up the kitchen.

She had decided helping out Mitchie wouldn't be so bad, especially since she liked Mitchie so much.

"Shane is immature. You just need to ignore him."

"That's kind of hard when I live and teach with him."

"Does he snore?"

"Like a tiger."

Mitchie giggled.

"Hey you two, how are my beautiful ladies?" Jason asked before kissing Riley.

Oh yeah, Mitchie knew about Riley and Jason too.

"Just about done here," Riley said.

"Perfect. See you later Mitchie."

"Bye guys."

Riley smiled back at Mitchie and she and Jason left.

"Man I've wanted this all day," Jason said as his lips traveled across Riley's neck.

"I guess we've both wanted the same thing then," she said with a smile.

They fell back on the bed but were quickly interrupted.

"What's going on here?"

They looked back and Nate was looking at them with wide and innocent eyes.

"Nate!" Jason and Riley screamed.

"Are you two… but Jason and then… together… since when?" he blurted.

"Um… a few months."

"A few… wow. And you've been having…"

They nodded before he could finish that sentence.

"Nate you cannot tell anyone. Mitchie is the only other person that knows."

"I won't but… man if Shane finds out about this he'll kill you Jason."

"Which is why he can't."

Nate nodded but stayed put.

"Um, Nate?" Jason said.

"Oh right." he turned around. "Are you going to…"

"Nate, please."

"I'm out."

He left.

"Now where were we?"

* * *

**No fan zone poll for this chapter, sorry…**


	4. Out of nowhere

**So I do this never but… I want every single person that reads this chapter to submit a review. So for every hit I get I should get a review. I want to see how many of you actually read the authors note and take the time to review… this ought to be fun. And I have 299 reviews for Crystal Tears… CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE MAKE IT 300? IT IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!!**

**This chapter is graphic.**

****

**The CS Global Sisterhood.**

**Hey everyone. This is a message telling you all about the CS Global Sisterhood. It's a sisterhood sorority that has members from all over the world. Anyone can join and Jonas Brothers fans and writers are even more welcome. I'm Catrina and I created the sisterhood to bring Jonas fans from all over the world together. The sisterhood has grown immensely and I just want more people to join. These girls have really become sisters to me and I am so happy that I have them all in my lives. Usually in clubs like this the main source stays out of the loop but I am always around. I will never ignore anyone. Once in the club my cell phone number will be made available in case you're having a bad day and need a pick up. **

**Don't let The Jonas Brothers fan part fool you though. We are not a big group of 'OH MY GOD IT'S The Jonas Brothers!!' fans. I know what it's like to be a young girl and have all those adolescence problems. All of my main characters lives in my stories are based off of mine and although I am only nineteen I have been through a lot in my life and instead of hiding it I want to share with people so they know that they are not the only ones going through this. I want to dedicate myself to helping others, especially young girls going through their teen years. I'm like the big sister you've always wanted that also has killer style and is an amazing writer. **

**Like I said all are welcomed to join.**

**What do you have to do? **

**Email me at Demijonas Gmail dot com with the following:**

**Full Name**

**Birthday (Month/Day/Year)**

**Favorite Jonas**

**Email address**

**If this is all weird or didn't come out right on the site then check out my PROFILE for all the information. I promise you will have an immediate answer. **

**I love you all and thank you so much for your interest. **

**Love, **

**Catrina  
**

* * *

You would think things with Shane and Riley would get better as time went by but things only got worse.

Shane had found extreme pleasure in putting live animals in Riley's bed at night and Riley enjoyed walking around the cabin in her bra and underwear, making Shane pitch a tent every once in a while. There was also an instance where Shane got completely mobbed by fans after Riley spread a rumor about him doing an autograph signing while he was supposed to be tanning. It was great.

Right now both were in the cabin. The weather out was a complete disaster and all campers were advised to stay in their cabins until the storm passed which was supposed to carry on to the next day.

"I can't believe I am stuck in here with you the entire night," Shane said.

"Hey it's not exactly dandy for me either," Riley shot back.

Shane sighed.

"Gosh and why is it so fucking hot!?"

"We are in the middle of the wilderness Shane in the middle of summer. Did you expect a perfect breeze?"

Shane glared at Riley as he took his shirt off and stayed in a wife beater.

"Are you stripping for me?" Riley said.

"No."

"I dare you to."

"What?"

"I dare you to take all of your clothes off."

"Riley…"

"Oh come on Shane. Let's be those bad spoiled superstars they make us out to be. Are you scared of showing a little more skin?"

"No, I happen to be extremely proud of my body."

Riley stood up and walked over to his bed.

"Then take your shirt off."

"I'll take my shirt off if you take your shirt off."

"Why?"

"If I do it you do it."

She stepped back and took her shirt off. Shane followed by taking his off.

"Now take your pants off," he commanded.

"After you."

He sighed and pulled his tight jeans off. Once they were tossed aside Riley took hers off.

"You like seeing me like this don't you?" she asked.

"Gross, I don't."

"Right, that's why every time I walk around the cabin like this you pitch a tent."

She stretched her arms, letting every inch of her body flex in the most perfect way.

"I'm sure the Enquirer would love to cover this."

"What?" Shane asked rudely.

"That Shane Gray thinks his number one rival is hot."

She turned and started to her bed.

"I do not!"

He marched up to her and swung her around.

"I don't think of you as anything but a bitch."

"Wow, there's something I've never heard before," she said sarcastically.

Shane stepped closer to her, so close in fact that their noses were touching.

"That's right. You're a bitch, a bitch that'd jump in the sack with anyone."

"It's funny how you say these things like they were true."

"Well I know they are."

"They're not but I'm going to let you think whatever you want and by the way I would never sleep with you."

"Oh really? That's why there are tiny beads of sweat on your forehead and you're breathing heavily?" he asked smugly.

"Well I'm not the one with the boner pressing against my leg."

Shane's eyes shot down to his member then back up to meet Riley's eyes.

Suddenly their bodies were intertwined and they were kissing furiously.

"You know how much I hate you?" Shane asked Riley as he pushed her down roughly onto her bed.

"I don't give a fuck how much you hate me because I hate you more!" Riley yelled as Shane kissed her neck.

He ripped her bra off her body and threw the broken material across the room. Riley pushed him up and flipped their positions so she was on top. Shane didn't like this so he was quick to get on top again.

They fought for dominance for a bit before Riley finally gave up and stayed on the bottom, Shane holding her wrists down as he attacked her neck with his lips. He moved down her chest and latched his lips onto one of her breasts biting down so hard that he drew blood.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" Riley yelled.

Shane quieted her with his lips.

She bit his tongue and soon tasted the copper in her mouth.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"Oh shut up."

She brought his head back down to her and kissed him again as he slid his hand into her underwear.

"Uh, oh god Shane."

"You like that don't you?" he asked.

"Yes!"

He pulled his boxers off and rammed inside of her.

She dug her nails into his skin as he pumped and groaned.

He kept his tongue inside her mouth, massaging hers as his thrusts quickened.

"Sha…"

"Are you going to come?" he asked.

"No… yes, yes I am!" she screamed.

He went faster and they released simultaneously.

"Holy fuck," Riley muttered as Shane collapsed on top of her.

About a minute passed and their breathing slowly regulated.

And then it was over.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Riley said, pushing Shane off of her.

"Bitch," Shane mumbled as he walked to his side of the cabin.

Riley reached into her dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of underwear and a t-shirt.

"You better clean up all of your shit tomorrow," Shane said as he got into his bed after slipping on some boxers. "There are clothes everywhere."

"Speak for yourself, half of it is yours," Riley said.

They shut their bed lamps off.

"You better not snore tonight," Riley warned.

"I can't control that stupid."

"I can't control that stupid," Riley mimicked.

"Real mature."

"Shut up."

They both soon fell asleep, not aware of the consequences and changes what they just did was about to bring them.

* * *

**That was fun to write. I love hate sex.**

**Fan Zone Poll**

**Boy Choice**

Shane

Jason

* * *

**Should Riley tell Mitchie about sex with Shane?**

Yes

No

* * *

**How should Jason find out about Shane and Riley?**

He walks in on it happening again

Riley and Mitchie get into a fight and Mitchie tells Jason

Shane tells Jason

Riley tells Jason

* * *

**Should Shane find out about Riley and Jason now?**

Yes

No

* * *

**How should Shane react?**

Be extremely mad

Act mad but actually feel sad

Be sad

* * *

**Next chapter up soon and remember. One review for every hit!**

**Love you guys!**


	5. It's Over

"So how are things going with the roommate from hell?" Mitchie asked Riley as they pulled out a canoe.

Mitchie noticed Riley tense up a bit when she asked that.

"Annoying," she said.

They hopped into the canoe and paddled out.

"Anything interesting or funny happen this past week?"

Riley's eyes shot up to Mitchie's.

"No, why? Have you heard something? Is somebody talking about us because I swear I will…"

"Whoa, Riley relax. You just always have a funny story. That's why I asked."

"Oh, right."

"So nothing fu…"

"We had sex."

"WHAT?"

"We were fighting and things got heated in more ways than one."

"Yeah, apparently so."

"It wasn't romantic or anything. I mean we were literally telling each other we hated one another while we were doing it and then after it happened we just went back to our beds like nothing went on."

"Riley what about Jason?"

"He doesn't know and he never can, ok Mitchie?"

"Ok, I won't say anything but how could you do that?"

"I don't know. Tension was built and we just exploded."

"Well… did you like it?"

"What? No! Pssh, no way."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're completely avoiding my eyes."

Riley looked up at Mitchie.

"I didn't like it."

"It's ok if you did. I mean it was sex and Shane is kinda…"

"Don't say it! it happened and it was a mistake, end of story. I just had to tell somebody."

"Well thank you for confiding in me… and venting. So it didn't change anything?"

"We still hate each other so I guess not."

"Wow, I don't think I'd ever be able to do that."

"What?"

"Have sex and have it not mean anything."

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"No, no," Mitchie quickly said. "I just get attached easily?" she said with a shrug.

"That's why you're so attached to me?"

"Well I'm just with you for the free stuff."

Riley laughed and sprinkled some water over at Mitchie.

"Very funny."

"What are you going to do about Jason?"

"I don't know. I want to tell him but I know he'll flip and I don't want to hurt him."

"You're really like him huh?"

"I do this has really been eaten me up though. I can't stand lying to him. He's one of the two people I can be myself around."

"Who's the other?"

"You."

"Wow, I'm so flattered. I mean you are so cool and…"

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going into fan girl mode."

"Right sorry."

Riley gave her a nod.

They stayed out on the canoe a while more then headed back in.

* * *

"Hey man," Jason said, stepping into Shane's cabin.

"Yo."

"Where's Riley?"

"Why are you always looking for her? She's a bitch, I don't know how you can stand being around her."

"Don't talk about her like that. She's my friend."

"Ok," Shane said defensively.

Jason looked down at the floor and saw one of Riley's bras ripped in half.

"Dude what happened to this?" he asked.

Shane quickly snatched it out of his hand and threw it on Riley's bed.

"Uh, nothing. She's an animal."

"All right well if you see her tell her to go to my cabin."

"Why?"

"Dude just tell her."

Jason turned and left.

Ten minutes later Riley waltzed in.

"Jason's looking for you," Shane said.

"Did he tell you where he was?"

"He said to meet him at his cabin."

"I guess I'll swing by there later."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Shower."

"Where were you?"

"On a canoe."

"With who?"

"What is this? 21 questions?"

She closed the window curtains and took her shirt and pants off.

She noticed Shane looking at her as she got clothes out of her dresser.

"Stop staring Shane," she said.

"I'm not," he said in a disgusted tone.

"You're such an idiot."

"Me? You are for thinking I'm interested in you."

She rolled her eyes.

"I never said you were interested neuron."

"Don't call me things I don't know."

As she walked by him he grabbed her arm and twisted her around and kissed her.

"No Shane, get off of me."

She pushed away from him and started to the bathroom.

"Oh come on, I know you want to do it."

"What happened the other night was a mistake."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. You're nothing to me Shane."

"Except the best fuck you've ever had."

He took his shirt off and walked over to her, taking the clothes she had in her hands from her and tossing them aside. He pulled her body to his so they were pressed together and nibbled on her neck.

"Shane I can't."

"Why not?"

One kiss on her collarbone was all it took to have her cave in.

She brought her hands up to his face and kissed him hard as they moved back to his bed. He quickly slid his hand into her underwear and started pleasuring her.

* * *

Jason had been waiting for Riley in his cabin for about twenty minutes when he decided to swing by her cabin again.

He walked up the cabin steps and opened the door only to find Shane and Riley in bed. Their limbs were entangled and their mouths were connected. Jason quickly closed the door and ran back to his cabin where Nate was.

"Nate I just… Oh man I'm going to kill him! How could he?"

"Whoa, Jason slow down. You're going to kill who?"

"Shane."

"Why?"

"I just went over there to see Riley and… man they were in bed together."

"Like sleeping?"

"No! They were having sex or at least getting ready to."

Jason sat down and put his head in his hands.

"I really trusted Riley. I can't believe she'd do this to me and Shane… man he's just an asshole. A fucking vulture."

"Jason maybe you're just misinterpreting something you saw. Maybe you didn't see that at all."

"I did Nate. My girlfriend with one of my best friends."

Nate put a comforting hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Just let it out man."

"I am," Jason said as he started crying.

Nate shook his head, angry at both Shane and Riley.

"Jason you need to talk to her. You need to confront her about this man."

"I'll go talk to her before dinner."

"Ok."

Nate gave Jason a hug then headed into the shower.

* * *

"Shane that shouldn't have happened," Riley said when she walked out of the shower… which Shane had joined her for.

"Oh come on, you wanted it as much as I did."

"No, I didn't."

"It's not like you have a boyfriend or anything."

He came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Just stop! Leave me alone."

She quickly got dressed and left the cabin.

As she walked to the dining hall she saw Jason out by the dock.

"Jason!"

She ran over to him.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

He didn't return one.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"Everything ok with Shane?"

The second Shane rolled off of his tongue she knew he knew.

"Everything is fine."

"Actually I think they are better than fine. I mean you don't have sex with someone if things are just 'fine' between you and them."

"Jason…"

"How could you Riley? You know how much I care about you? I thought you and Shane didn't even like each other."

"We don't!"

"Yeah, I find that hard to believe."

"Jason please let me explain," she said in tears.

"No, I don't want to talk or hear from you ever again. I will never forgive you for this Riley."

He pulled away from her and walked back to his cabin.

Riley stood at the dock, completely heartbroken.

How did he know?

"Mitchie," she said to herself.

She made her way to the dining hall where everyone, including Shane, was.

"Mitchie!" she yelled.

Mitchie looked over at Riley, running over to her when she saw she was crying.

"Riley what happened? Are you ok?"

Riley pushed Mitchie's hand away.

"Don't touch me. Why did you tell him? Why did you tell Jason what happened?"

"Riley I didn't."

"You're lying because he knows! I trusted you and now Jason and I are over all because of you!"

Shane jumped up and stood between them.

"Wait, you and Jason are together?"

"We were together. How could you Mitchie?"

"Riley I swear I didn't tell him," Mitchie said in her own tears.

Riley shook her head and ran out of the cabin.

"She was with Jason?" Shane asked again.

"Shane let it go," Nate said.

"But how long have they… why didn't I know?"

Nate pulled Shane out of the cabin.

"What the fuck is going on?" Shane yelled.

"Riley and Jason were together."

"How long?"

"A while now."

"Did you know?"

"Not until last week."

"How did he find out about me and Riley?"

"He saw you two together not too long ago."

"Today?"

"Has this happened before?"

"Well just once but…"

"What the hell is going on between you and Riley? Last time I checked you guys hated each other."

"We still do."

Nate was confused.

"Then why are you guys having sex?"

"I don't know."

"You two really are as fucked up as they say you are."

"Nate…"

"I have a friend to comfort."

He turned around and left to his cabin.

Shane ran to his and was surprised to find Riley.

"Riley I have to talk to you," he said.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said.

"Riley why were you and Jason together?"

"Why? Because we liked each other stupid!"

"Well why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you would have done everything in your power to get your band mate to break up with me." she sat down and started crying. "Fuck! I really liked him!"

"Riley I'm sorry."

"Shut the fuck up! Don't you dare pretend to care! You've never given a flying fuck about me, don't act like you do now."

She picked up her jacket and stormed out of the cabin.

The truth was Shane did care about Riley.

Actually, he loved her.

* * *

**Fan zone poll**

**Boy choice**

Jason

Shane

* * *

**Should Jason and Riley get back together therefore pissing Shane off and making him be an ass again?**

Yes

No

* * *

**Should Shane start to be mean to Riley again because he's jealous she's with Jason?**

Yes

No

* * *

**Should Shane have sex with another girl and purposely get caught by Riley to piss her off?**

Yes

No

* * *

**Should Riley and Mitchie talk everything out?**

Yes

No

* * *

**Should Shane and Riley ultimately be together?**

Yes

No

* * *

**Should Shane and Jason ever fight?**

Yes

No


	6. I hope someday things change

"Jason you can't leave just because this happened," Nate said as Jason packed his bag.

"No I'm not staying. Thinking about Riley pisses me off, there is no way I can't spend five more weeks looking at her."

"Jason?" someone said from the doorway.

Nate and Jason turned around to see Riley.

"Nate can I talk to Jason alone please?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk to you," Jason said.

"Jason please just hear me out. Two minutes, that's all I need."

Jason looked into Riley's eyes and saw complete sincerity.

"Two minutes is all you are going to get."

"Ok."

Jason gave Nate a nod and Nate stepped out.

"Jason what you heard about Shane and I…"

"Saw. I saw you guys together in your cabin."

"You did? Mitchie didn't tell you?"

"No and by the way the way you snapped at her was not cool."

"Oh my god." she slapped her hand on her forehead and sat back on the bed. "It's true what they say about me. I'm one major fuckup with a bad temper."

"Riley…" Jason started.

"Jason don't even try to tell me I'm not. Look at what I did to you, what I did to Mitchie! What happened between Shane and I was a mistake. It was one of those hate/lust things and I swear we were arguing one second and the next…"

"I don't want to hear it, I just want you to be completely honest with me and tell me if it's every happened before."

Riley thought about her answer.

"Yes."

Jason shook his head.

"But the same things happened. One minute we were fighting and the next we were making out."

"So you're saying every time you and Shane get into a fight this is going to happen?"

"No. I promise I won't let it happen again I just can't be without you Jason. I can't stand the fact that I hurt you." she walked over to him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry it happened and I'm sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me."

Jason took a minute before answering.

"I guess I can't be without you either. Seeing you and Shane though…"

"It won't happen again."

Jason pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I think there is somebody you have to talk to," Jason said.

"Yeah. Meet me at the docks in an hour?"

"I'll be there."

He kissed her again then she left to Mitchie's cabin.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked Riley when she walked into Mitchie's cabin.

"I'm here to talk to Mitchie."

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you."

Riley ignored Caitlyn and her tough attitude and walked to Mitchie. Without a word she took her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Mitchie. I'm sorry for all the things I said and I'm sorry I blamed you. Jason had just broken up with me and I was mad and since you were the only person that knew about…" Riley noticed Caitlyn listening in. "Anyways I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"I do."

"Good because Jason and I worked everything out and we're back together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm actually going to meet him a little later."

"Well what happened with Shane?"

Again Riley turned around to Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn do you mind leaving us alone for a few seconds?" Mitchie asked.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"When I got back to the room he had the nerve to apologize like he actually cared. Who does he think he is? Then he asked why Jason and I were together and why I never told him. Gosh he just makes me so mad! Living with him from now on is not going to be fun."

"Well if you want you can stay in here."

"I can't. Brown said we have to live together."

"Just set him straight."

"Easier said than done. I swear Shane and I in the same room is like entering a war zone."

"I'm sorry."

Riley looked at the clock.

"I have to go."

"Ok. Just come here if anything."

"All right, thanks Mitchie."

Riley smiled at Mitchie once more then walked out of the cabin. As she walked out to the docs she bumped into the last person she wanted to see, Shane.

"Riley there you are. I really need to talk to you."

"I don't care Shane. I have somebody to meet."

"Who?"

"Jason."

"Jason?"

"Yes. We talked and we got back together."

"But he was so mad at you he wouldn't do that."

"I know Jason more than you ever will Shane."

"You don't! He's my band mate!"

"And he's my boyfriend! Jason and I talk about things you never will. Don't you get it? He and I have a relationship like no other and that was almost ruined because of you. Please just leave us alone Shane. I love him."

Shane had nothing to say so he let Riley walk by him.

* * *

"Hey handsome," Riley said when she saw Jason.

"Hey."

He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her.

"I don't know what I would do if I couldn't kiss you anymore."

"Well you're in a band. I'm sure you'd find a new girlfriend quickly."

"None of them would be as good as you though."

"Hm… I guess that's true."

"Do you want to go over to my cabin for a bit?"

"I will go anywhere with you right now," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jason smiled and they walked to his cabin where they spent a few hours romancing each other.

When Riley got back to her cabin all the lights were off so she assumed Shane was asleep. She quietly changed into her pajama and then as she was walking to her bed she stopped in front of Shane's. She slowly walked over to his bed and looked down at him. His back was to her and he looked like he was peacefully sleeping. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope things change someday Shane," she said softly.

She climbed into her bed and fell asleep.

What she didn't know was that Shane was awake and all he could think about was Riley and how much he loved her.

* * *

**Boy choice**

Shane

Jason

* * *

**Should Riley catch Shane having sex with another girl?**

Yes

No

* * *

**Who should the girl be?**

Tess

Shirley or Mandy (one of Tess' robots)

* * *

**When should Jason and Riley break up again?**

Next chapter

In a few chapters

* * *

**Should Jason and Shane fight?**

Yes

No

* * *

**Should Riley and Tess become huge enemies and have a fight?**

Yes

No

* * *

**Who should come to Riley's rescue during the fight with evil Tess?**

Shane

Jason

* * *

**How many more chapters should this story have?**

2

4

6


	7. Chaotic

It had been a week since the all star relationships were revealed and things were surprisingly calm at Camp Rock.

Shane stayed clear of Riley because he didn't know what he would do if he faced her. All week long it had been the Riley show in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about her; especially what she had said the night the fight had happened. Did she mean it? Did she really want things to change between them?

He was going insane!

Right now he was heading back to his cabin. He had been in the dining room for dinner but seeing Riley and Jason was too much for him.

He walked up the front steps of his cabin and saw someone standing by the door. As he drew closer he noticed it was Tess.

"Hey Shane," she said in her high-pitched voice.

"Hi Tess. Do you need something?"

"I noticed you looking a little sad at dinner. I came to cheer you up."

"Thanks but I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I mean there's a lot I can do."

Shane looked at Tess then back towards the dining hall.

Maybe all he needed was something to get his mind off of Riley.

He opened his cabin door and held it open for Tess.

"Thanks," she said.

Before walking inside Shane looked around once more then shut the door.

* * *

"So who's up for some late night canoeing?" Jason asked.

"Me for sure," Riley answered.

"We'll go too," Nate said, pointing at Mitchie and himself.

"Ok great."

"Let me get a jacket from my cabin, I'll be right back," Riley said.

"Ok, we'll meet you at the docks."

She nodded and walked off.

"I wear a halo, I wear a halo," Riley sang as she walked up to her cabin.

"_Shane…" _she heard behind the closed door.

She shrugged it off and opened the door.

"Holy shit," she said out loud. "Shane with Tess… that's my bed. But I… and… oh god." she shook her head and ran out of the cabin.

"Oh fuck."

Shane pulled his pants up and ran after Riley.

"Riley wait!"

"Leave me alone Shane."

"Riley please listen to me."

"No!"

* * *

"Is that Riley?" Mitchie asked when she saw a figure running over to the docks.

"I think so."

"_Shane leave me alone!_"

"Yeah, that's definitely Riley."

* * *

Shane cut Riley off and stood in front of her.

"Riley what you saw was nothing."

"Then why were you doing it? And on my bed?!"

"I don't know. I was having a bad day and I thought it was the only way to relax."

"You really are disgusting."

"Wait a minute why do you care so much?"

"Because… because you were on my bed!"

"I don't believe that's it. There's no way you would get this mad over that."

"Well I am! I'm not sharing a room with you anymore."

"Where are you going to sleep then?"

"In Mitchie's room. I'm sick of your shit." She turned to walk to Jason but Shane grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Let her go!" Jason yelled.

"Back off man, we're just talking," Shane said.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Shane. Leave her alone."

"Mind your own buisness Jason. Riley…"

Jason tackled Shane down to the ground.

"What the fuck?!" Shane yelled.

He flipped his body so he was on top of Jason and got a punch in before Jason kicked him between the legs.

"Guys stop!" Riley yelled.

Nate ran over and pulled Shane off of Jason and held him back whole Riley grabbed a hold of Jason.

"Baby don't do this," Riley said.

Jason looked down at Riley and noticed she was crying.

"Riley why are you crying?"

"What?" with all the commotion Riley didn't even realize the tears streaming down her face. "I just can't handle all of this. First I get sent to this stupid camp and my career gets threatened. I get stuck sharing a cabin with Shane, our relationship goes public and now…"

"Now what?" Jason asked.

Riley looked at Shane.

What was she going to say next?

"Nothing. I just… I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Jason I'm sorry but I can't be with someone right now."

"But you fought for me and we're doing so good."

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what I'm feeling right now."

"Riley we're doing fine though."

Riley grabbed Jason's hands. She looked up at him and he looked so sad.

"I… I'm sorry."

She turned and walked off, Mitchie going after her.

"What did you do to her?" Jason yelled at Shane.

"I didn't do anything!"

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't made her have sex with you and... wait, what happened now?"

"She walked in on me having sex with Tess… on her bed."

"Are you fucking retarded? You know what? Don't answer that."

"Hey man maybe it wasn't meant to be."

"Maybe it…" Jason punched Joe who stumbled back into Nick's arms. "You like her don't you? Tell me the truth!"

Joe spit the blood out of his mouth.

"Yeah man, you want to hear me say it? I fucking love her."

"You don't know what loving her is."

"How the fuck do you know that? You think you're special because you dated her? I've known Riley a heck of a long time longer than you have…"

"It's been three years since you guys have had a civilized conversation. People change in three years time and Riley sure as hell has."

"Look she's always going to be the girl I grew up with and maybe all those years I said I hated her I really didn't. Maybe I was just too angry with myself to get close to her. Did you ever think about that?"

"I'm not going to waste my time thinking about anything that has to do with you. You have managed to end my relationship with Riley twice in one week and this time it's over for good."

"Wait Jason you're not going to try to get back with her?" Nate asked.

"No. I'm not. I can't be with Riley if she is this confused. If you love someone let them go. My dad told me that and I believe it. I'm not staying here anymore. Camp Rock has brought way too much drama into my life and I can't handle it. Nate are you leaving with me?"

"Yeah, I'll go."

"So you're going to leave me alone?" Shane asked.

"Hey man, you don't need anyone. Looks like you're doing fine on your own."

Nate nodded to something behind Shane and he turned around to face Tess.

"Guys, guys!" Nate and Jason ignored Shane's calls and walked to their cabin. They'd be gone by morning.

* * *

"Riley you have to tell me what's going on. I thought you loved Jason," Mitchie said to the crying rock star.

"I do."

"Then why would you break up with him?"

"Because I don't want to hurt him anymore. He deserves better. Jason is a great guy but he's not the one I am meant to be with."

"Well then who is? Is it Shane?"

"I don't know. I hate Shane but at the same time there's something that has me thinking about him. And now when I went to my cabin I found him having sex with Tess… on my bed!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! I don't know why it hurt so much to see him with her." Riley fell back on the bed. "I don't think I can be here anymore. Fuck my label and fuck my career."

"No Riley you can't leave now."

"Why not? Nothing good is coming out of this. I'll retire at eighteen."

"Riley stop acting like a two year old. You're strong and you can get over this. You just need to suck it up."

"Fine." She sat up. "I'll take a deep breath and just relax… oh my gosh I broke up with Jason!" a completely new set of tears started falling and Mitchie wrapped her arms around Riley.

Who knew she would one day be sitting in her room with her favorite rock star and actually be the one comforting her. Sure Riley was going through a tough time but for Mitchie this was kinda cool.

"Look if you want I'll go over to your cabin and get all your stuff."

"No it's too much to carry, I'll go with you."

"But what if you see Shane?"

"I'll ignore him."

"Will you really?"

"I don't know. We'll find out in a few minutes." Riley wiped her face and adjusted her shirt. "Come on."

* * *

"Is everything ok?" Tess asked Shane.

"No Tess, everything is not ok and if you don't mind I really want to be alone right now."

She walked passed her and back to his cabin. He was near when he saw Mitchie and Riley heading over. He stopped by a tree and watched them go into the cabin together. He decided going in there right now was probably not the best thing to do so he waited outside. Fifteen minutes later the girls were walking out with all of Riley's things. Shane didn't know what came over himself but he found himself running over to Riley.

"Riley where are you going?"

"I told you I wasn't going to share a cabin with you anymore."

"But you said you wanted things between us to change."

"When did I say that?"

"That night before you went to bed. You whispered it into my ear. I heard it, i wasn't sleeping. You said you wanted things to change."

"Yeah and they are only instead of getting better they are getting worse. Shane any respect I had for you went out the window when I walked in on you and Tess. I'll be honest and say I had feelings for you, maybe I still do but I'll get over them just like I got over you and our friendship. You amount to nothing in my book and judging by what you were doing in there I'm sure I'm not much to you either. I just need you to stay away from me because I feel myself getting deeper and deeper into trouble with every minute I spend near you."

"Riley…"

She shook her head.

"Stop saying my name. Stop trying to sound like you care."

"But I do."

"Then prove it."

With those words she turned around and continued to Mitchie's cabin.

If she wanted Shane to prove it then he would. All he had to do now was figure out a way to do so.

* * *

**For some reason I see this story ending really soon. It's just taken a turn to an end. I never know though because something might pop into my head and take the story a completely different route. **

**No poll but if you guys have any suggestions or if there is anything you specifically want to see let me know and I will try my best to put it in. **


	8. Not Ok

**YES! I CAN FINALLY UPDATE AGAIN! PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE SO YOU CAN GET INFORMATION ON MY DELETED STORIES SUCH AS 24 UNDER SEA, CRYSTAL TEARS AND PLEASE BE MINE. A NEW CHAPTER OF CRYSTAL TEARS HAS BEEN POSTED ON MIBBA WHICH IS THE NEW SITE WHERE I AM POSTING ALL OF MY STORIES. PLEASE BE SURE TO GO THERE AND VOTE FOR WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT!**

* * *

Riley spent the entire night tossing and turning. All she could think about was Shane and Jason. She had hurt Jason but she knew stringing him along would be a lot worse. Yes she loved him but she wasn't sure of all her feelings, especially the ones she had for Shane.

_Shane_

She wanted to believe that she didn't care about him but she did. He had somehow snaked his way back into her mind and it was driving her insane.

She turned to look at the clock.

_5:30 AM_

She sat up and quietly got out of bed so she wouldn't wake Mitchie and Caitlyn. She grabbed a jacket and put on her shoes before leaving the cabin.

* * *

"All right you know I hate to see you go," Brown said to Jason and Nate as they walked to their limo.

"We know Brown."

"You guys have a safe trip back."

"_Wait! Please wait!"_

They turned around and Riley was running over to them.

"Please just wait a second," she said when she reached them.

"Riley we have to go," Jason said.

"Jason I just need a minute."

Jason looked at Nate who nodded.

"Fine."

Riley and Jason got into the car and shut the door.

"Jason I know I hurt you…"

"Hurt me? You broke my heart Riley!"

"You don't need to yell."

"I have all the right to. You broke up with me all for Shane."

"I didn't."

"Yes you did. I can't believe you like him. How could you after all the shit he did to you?"

"I don't like Shane," she said quietly.

"Yes you do. I don't know why I agreed to talk to you. Just get out."

"Jason…"

"Get out!"

Riley fought back the tears as she stepped out of the car.

"Everything ok?" Nate asked Riley.

"No," she said. "It's not at all."

Nate pulled her into a hug.

"Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Nate."

He kissed her forehead then got into the car.

"Ok young lady I think it's time for you and Uncle Brown to have a talk," Brown said.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh I think you do."

Brown put his arm around Riley and she leaned into him, turning her face into his shirt and starting to cry.

"I can't do this anymore," she said.

"Of course you can. You're Riley Torma. You're are a fighter and the strongest girl I know. Whatever it is I know you can get through it."

"Not this time."

Brown put his hands on her shoulders and crouched down so he was face to face with her.

"Don't say that. You can do anything you set your mind to all right?"

She nodded.

"You can have the day off. Shane will cover the class. Go back to sleep."

"Ok."

Brown hugged her.

"I love you bunny."

"I love you too."

Riley turned and headed back to her cabin.

* * *

**Fan Zone Poll**

**Boy Choice**

Jason

Nate

Shane

None

* * *

**Should Nate and Jason come back?**

Yes

No

* * *

**Who would you rather see with Nate?**

Mitchie

Ella

Caitlyn

* * *

**Should Shane go see Riley on her day off?**

Yes

No

* * *

**How should Riley react to Shane coming?**

Kick him out

Let him in


	9. Riley Torma Rejected by Shane Gray

Shane walked into the class and immediately walked over to Mitchie.

"What do you want Shane?"

"Why isn't Riley here?"

"She didn't get any sleep last night so Brown said she could stay in."

"When did she talk to Brown?"

"This morning when Nate and Jason left."

"Did she talk to Jason?"

"Yeah and he pretty much sent her to hell. You really hurt her Shane and honestly I don't want to be anywhere near you right now."

"But you and I…"

"Were friends first? That doesn't matter. Right now I can see that Riley is a much better person that you and to me that's what counts."

She glared at him and walked away.

Shane stood still for a minute before shaking off what Mitchie had said.

"Come on guys, line up."

The class went by quickly and the first thing he did when he left was go to Riley's cabin.

* * *

Sleeping was the last thing Riley did when she got back to the cabin. Lying down only made her think about the terrible funk she was in so she decided to keep busy.

She completely reorganized her room and cleaned everything up. After that she stopped by the kitchen, spending time with Connie then headed back to the room.

She was strumming her guitar when there was a knock on her door.

* * *

_"Coming!"_ Shane heard from the other side of Riley's door.

She soon opened it, guitar in hand.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"That's too bad because I don't want to talk to you."

"Riley please."

She sighed and pushed the door open wide enough for him to come in.

"Thanks," he said as he brushed passed her.

Riley ignored him and sat down on her bed, continuing her strumming.

"Are you at least going to listen to me?" he asked.

"Speak and I'll listen."

"Well I came here to… what I wanted to say was…"

She searched his face trying to see if she could figure out what he was so desperately trying to say.

"Do I have to smack the words out of you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Riley. I'm sorry for everything that has been going on between us these past years and I'm sorry I've been so mean to you." she put the guitar down and stood up.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. Things just moved so fast between us. I mean once we started our music careers the press started picking at us and that only added fuel to the fire. I didn't want our friendship to fall apart. I love you. I always will."

Riley smiled.

"I love you too Shane."

She put her arms around him and hugged him. Shane wrapped his arms around her body and suddenly felt a weird tingle inside of him that was frightening.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" he suddenly said.

Riley pulled back.

"What?"

"Y-you heard me," he stuttered. "This was all a joke Riley and you fell for it like the idiot you are."

Riley was hurt beyond describing.

"Now I get to go around and tell everyone Riley Torma got rejected by Shane Gray." He chuckled, this suddenly became really easy. "You'll never mean anything to me Riley," he said coldly before stepping back and leaving the cabin.

Two seconds later Mitchie walked in, Riley standing in the same place she was before.

"Did Shane just walk out of here? Riley?" Riley picked up her guitar and threw it against the wall. The base of it snapped off as it hit the wall and the strings sprung out.

"Riley what happened?"

"He came in here and he said he was sorry. He told me he loved me and then he just took it all back."

"What?"

Riley explained to her what happened.

"Then he said 'now I get to go around and tell everyone Riley Torma got rejected by Shane Gray' and then…" she wiped her face. "Then he said I'll never mean anything to him."

"Oh Riley I'm so sorry."

"I don't get it. I thought we were sort of on our way somewhere. Sure we had a fight last night but he seemed like he really wanted to apologize and prove that he cared. I can't believe I fell for it."

"I can't believe he did that."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Brown popped his head into the room and the second he saw Riley crying he ran over.

"What happened to you?"

"Shane happened," she answered.

"Mitchie do you mind giving me a minute alone with her?"

Mitchie shook her head and walked out of the room.

"What did he do to you?"

Again Riley repeated what Shane did and Brown was furious.

"I swear I am going to get that kid and shave his head."

"Brown I told you this morning that I would try and get through this but I can't. I'm done with all of this."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm done with music. I'm just going to toss my guitars into the fire and go to school."

"Riley you can't be serious. You're a music legend in the making. If you stop now then…"

"Then all of this will go away."

"No it won't. Riley running away from you problems is not going to solve anything because they will eventually catch up with you. This is the second time in one day you say you are going to quit your career. Is Shane really worth throwing everything you worked for away?"

"Yeah," she said blankly. "I'm in love with him Brown and I always have been. I loved Jason but not the way I love Shane. I just thought he was finally going to love me back."

"Don't do it bunny. Please don't do it."

"I'm sorry Brown. It's over. Set up a press conference for tomorrow."

"For?"

"I'm going to announce my retirement."

"Riley…"

"I've made my decision Brown. Tomorrow morning have Hot Tunes TV and every other news reporter on this hemisphere here. If you don't mind I have to start packing."

"All right. I'll do it."

"Thanks."

* * *

Mitchie walked out of the cabin and pulled out her phone.

"Hey Nate. Things aren't good. Ok. I'll see you then."

She hung up and headed to the dining hall.

* * *

**Gasp! Jason and Nate will be back for the next chapter.**

* * *

** Fan Zone Poll**

**Boy choice**

Jason

Nate

Shane

**What should happen in the time going to the press conference?**

Riley backs out

Riley goes through with it

Jason stops her

**Should Riley and Jason form a friendship or relationship?**

Friendship

Relationship

**Who would be better with Nate?**

Mitchie

Caitlyn

**Would you like to see Tess thrown out of the camp?**

Yes

No

**How much time should pass before Shane proves his love for Riley?**

1 week -1 chapter

2 weeks -2 chapters

3 weeks – 3 chapters

**Do you really think Shane and Riley are meant to be?**

Yes

No

**Have you read 24 Under Sea yet?**

Yes

No


	10. Riley is Done

Mitchie stayed out of the cabin for a few hours, giving Riley time to cool off. She was confused to see Riley's bags packed when she went back.

"What's all of this?" she asked.

"I'm done Mitchie."

"What do you mean by done?"

"I mean I am done with Camp Rock and I am done with music."

"Riley you can't quit."

"It's too late. Brown is already setting up a press conference for tomorrow. That way I'll get to do this the right way."

"Riley you can't."

"I am Mitchie."

Riley threw down another one of her suitcases on her bed and continued throwing clothes into it.

Mitchie picked up her phone and called Nate.

* * *

Nate was getting his bags packed when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Nate you are going to have to move faster. Riley is quitting."_

"What do you mean quitting?"

_"Brown is setting up a press conference for tomorrow morning where Riley is going to announce her retirement in music. You need to get here before the press conference and you need to get Jason to come with you."_

"Jason?"

_"Yes. Riley won't listen to anyone but I'm sure she'll listen to Jason."_

"Ok, we'll be there as soon as we can."

* * *

Jason was lounging outside in the pool when Nate came running outside.

"Jason get out. We need to go back to Camp Rock."

"No way dude. I am staying right here."

"Jason Riley is going to quit the music industry."

"What?" Jason asked, his body slipping off of the float.

"She and Shane got into a huge fight and Mitchie told me Riley is done. Brown is already making phone calls and setting up a press conference where Riley is announcing her retirement. Jason you are the only person she will listen to right now. I know you still care about her and I know you don't want her to go through with this. Don't let our friend do this."

Jason stood in the pool for a moment.

"You're right, I won't let her go through with this." he pushed himself out of the pool. "Get the first flight out while I get ready."

"Yes," Nate said as he dialed Mitchie.

"Mitchie? We got him."

* * *

"Yes!" Mitchie yelled.

Everyone in the dining hall turned to look at her.

"Um, I wasn't getting any bars and now I have four so..."

People continued eating.

"Ok what was that for?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nate and Jason are coming."

"You think they'll be able to talk Riley out of making the dumbest mistake of her life?" Lola asked.

"I hope so."

"Well she and Jason have a history together so I'm sure she'll listen to him," Ella said.

"Hopefully."

* * *

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_," Shane sang as he tossed a hacky sack ball up and down.

His room door flung open and Brown stormed in.

"Get up right now," Brown ordered.

"Whoa, what's up with the attitude?"

"Shane how dare you hurt Riley the way you did?"

"Uncle Brown..." Shane started but Brown cut him off.

"Do you know what is happening tomorrow morning at 8 AM?" Shane shook his head. "Riley Torma is announcing her retirement from the music industry on live TV."

"Come on Brown, she's not going to do that."

"News crews are already lining up outside to get the best seats. You sir are one major screw up and an _arse_. Riley loves you so much; look at what she's willing to give up for you. I'm ashamed to call you my nephew and I mean it."

Brown turned on his heel and left the cabin.

"Oh god," Shane said to himself. "What have I done?"

He wanted to go talk to Riley but he knew she wouldn't listen to him. Why had he done that? He was so close to finally having her the way he's always wanted but he freaked. He really did love Riley and he wanted to be with her more than anything but he was scared. Now Riley hated him and was throwing away her dream and it was all on him.

* * *

**This chapter kind of just informed everyone about what Riley was planning on doing. The next chapter will be the actual press conference. **

**Some questions are repeated, I just want to make sure you guys are still for what you chose.**

* * *

**Fan Zone Poll**

* * *

**Boy choice**

Jason

Shane

Nate

* * *

**Should Jason stop Riley before she goes up to the podium or while she is speaking?**

Before

During

* * *

**Should Shane show up at the press conference?**

Yes

No

* * *

**Which scenario would you prefer?**

Shane tries to talk to Riley but she punches him and walks away

Shane tries to talk to Riley and she gives in (you know Riley though and I doubt she'd do that)

Shane tries to talk to Riley but Mitchie and Nate tell him to get lost

* * *

**Should Riley and Jason ever be romantic again?**

Yes

No

* * *

**If Riley and Jason do have another week or so of love how should it end?**

Riley breaks it off

Jason breaks it off

They just aren't in love anymore so it's mutual

* * *

**Should it be a bad breakup?**

Yes

No

* * *

**Would you prefer for Riley and Jason to ultimately have a friendship or relationship?**

Friendship

Relationship

* * *

**Which scenario do you prefer?**

Tess and Riley fight because Tess starts badmouthing Riley

Tess and Riley fight because Tess brings up what happened with Shane

Tess and Riley fight because Tess picks on Mitchie.

A combination of all three

* * *

**Who should stop Riley from kicking Tess' ass?**

Mitchie

Shane

Jason

Nate

* * *

**As of chapter 10 how many weeks should be left at Camp Rock?**

2

4

5


	11. Singing with Riley

"Why isn't she here yet?" Nate asked Jason as the Camp Rock Theater filled with news crews and magazine reporters.

"Riley isn't dumb. She knows if she gets here early her friends are just going to try to talk her out of this," Jason answered.

"Riley! Riley!" the media yelled when Riley appeared on the stage.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming here on such short notice," Riley said. "It means a lot to me."

"Riley why did you call us all here?" one reporter asked.

"You guys are all here today because I have decided to…"

Jason jumped onto the stage and pulled Riley off without a word.

"Jason! What are you doing here?"

"I'm stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life. Riley you can't let something like this stop you from living your dream."

"I thought you hated me."

"Oh Riley," he said softly. "I can never hate you."

Riley smiled then something to the right caught her eye. She looked over and standing in the back of the theater was Shane.

Jason's warm arms wrapped around her body and Riley felt the security she used to feel with Jason again. Suddenly tears were falling from her eyes and she couldn't stop them.

"Jason he hurt me so bad," she said. "I don't want to be here anymore. I can't be here anymore."

"Riley if Shane… if he…" Jason didn't know how to word what he was about to say. "Shane's an asshole and if he doesn't know how amazing you are then he's an idiot too. Forget him Riley; you don't need someone like that in your life."

"I love you Jason."

"I love you too, always will."

Jason kissed her head then Riley pulled back.

"How did you know I was going to do this anyways?"

"Mitchie called Nate and told him what was up. She was really worried about you."

Riley looked over at Mitchie who was all smiles with Nate.

"She was?"

"Yeah. That girl really cares about you."

Riley took a minute to think then pulled away from Jason and walked back up to the stage.

"Sorry about that. My ex-boyfriend and I were exchanging some words of wisdom. Oh did I just say that?" Jason smiled. "Yeah Jason and I were together for about seven months and none of you ever knew. I think a few people need to get evaluated by their bosses again because…"

"Riley," Brown said in a warning tone.

"Oh, sorry."

"Was that why you asked us all to come here?" the same reporter from before asked.

"No it wasn't and I'm sorry about that comment I just made. I guess I've been so used to being a bitch for so long that shaking it off is hard. I know my behavior this past year is nothing short of terrible and irresponsible but you should all know that that is not the real me. In the time that I have spent here in Camp Rock I have gone through some pretty crazy things. Some were good and others…" Riley looked directly at Shane. "…Were terrible.

"To say the least things have been one hell of a rollercoaster. But I did meet one girl that became a real friend. She was there for me through all the stupid things I brought on myself and for that I want to thank her. Mitchie can you come up here please?" Mitchie's eyes widened before she walked up on the stage. "This is Mitchie Torres, a best friend you can say. Mitchie is extremely talented and she will be writing and performing with me on my next album."

"What?" Mitchie asked excitedly.

Riley smiled then turned to the media.

"So that's all. You guys can go back to stalking Britney Spears and digging through Pete Wentz's garbage. Thanks for coming."

With that Riley grabbed Mitchie's hand and walked off the stage.

"I knew my girl wouldn't let me down," Brown said as he enveloped Riley in his arms.

"It's all thanks to Jason… where is he?"

"He wanted you to meet him at the lake," Nate said.

"Oh Nate hey!" Riley hugged him. "Thanks for all this. You too Mitchie. Do me a favor and go make-out, k?"

Mitchie and Nate's cheeks turned a candy apple red and the two smiled nervously at Riley's comment.

Riley gave them both a kiss on the cheek and turned around, running right into Shane.

"Riley please let me talk to you," he begged.

"No," she said firmly.

She walked past him and headed to the lake.

Before Shane could start after her Mitchie and Nate stepped in front of him.

"Don't go after her Shane," Mitchie said.

"Yeah man. Leave her alone and let her be happy. You have caused her more than enough trouble already. You had your chance and you ruined it. Just get lost. Riley doesn't need somebody like you in her life. Come on Mitchie." Nate grabbed her hand and they walked off together.

What was Shane going to do?

Riley hated him.

All his friends hated him.

He even hated himself.

If he was going to prove to Riley that he really cared about her he would have to do it all alone.

* * *

As Riley approached the lake she saw Jason sitting at the end of the boardwalk.

"Hey you," she said as she took a seat next to him.

"Hey beautiful."

There were a few minutes of silence where all they did was look out at the moon glistening lake.

Finally Jason spoke.

"That was really nice what you did for Mitchie," he said.

"She's a really great girl and so talented. She's been there for me all summer and she really deserves this."

"I really like this new Riley."

"New Riley? I thought you always liked me?"

"I did and I still do but I like seeing you so nice and…"

"And what?" Riley pressed with a smile on her face.

"And vulnerable."

"Why do you like to see me vulnerable Jason?"

"I like it when you need somebody to lean on. It's cute."

"That's new. Riley Torma, cute. It just doesn't sound right."

"Either way I'm glad you got over being… um…"

"A bitch?"

"Yeah, a bitch."

Riley chuckled.

"I'm glad too. Thanks for coming Jason."

"I'd do anything for you Riley. We may not be together anymore but that doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"But you were so mad at me…"

"I got over it. I just want you happy Riley and if you weren't happy with me then that's ok."

"I was happy with you and I am when I'm around you I just don't think…"

"Riley really its ok. I understand."

"Thanks Jason."

Jason smiled and put his arm around Riley.

"Want to get in a canoe or something?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm fine right here with you."

* * *

**Fan Zone Poll**

**Do you guys want Nate and Mitchie together?**

Yes

No


	12. The Big Fight

_4 Weeks Left at Camp Rock_

After Riley's press conference things at Camp Rock seemed to settle down. Brown had separated Shane and Riley and they were now teaching different classes; Riley with Jason and Shane with Nate. Everyone started assuming that Jason and Riley were together but nothing of that sort was real. They were keeping their relationship strictly platonic because they didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Great class guys, we'll see you on Wednesday," Jason said as everyone started leaving the classroom. "Want to go get something to eat?" he asked Riley.

"Yeah sure," she said with a smile.

He put his arm around her and they left.

* * *

Shane had just dismissed his class when he saw Riley and Jason walk out of their classroom, Jason's arm resting on Riley's shoulder.

His sighed unhappily.

Every time he tried to talk to Riley she ran away from him or somebody stopped him. He regretted messing around with her so much. He didn't understand why he couldn't just tell her how he felt from the very start.

He headed to the dining hall and when he walked in everyone grew silent.

"What?" he asked angrily before grabbing a bag of chips and soda. He walked to the back of the room and took a seat in an empty table.

"_You're a real loser you know that?_" he heard Riley said.

He looked up and she was sitting at his usual table with all his friends, well old friends.

"_Riley be nice_," Jason said.

"_Right, sorry Caitlyn._"

Shane couldn't help but smile. Riley looked like a little girl apologizing. He was so busy staring at her that he didn't notice the seat in front of him become occupied.

"Hey Shane," Tess said.

"Hi Tess," he said, slightly annoyed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Shane didn't answer. "Shane?"

Tess followed Shane's eye line and she saw what kept him so distracted. An idea popped into her head and she stood up and walked over to Riley.

"I seriously don't know why they don't throw you out of this place," Tess started.

"Tess get lost," Riley said uninterested.

"I think it'd be better for all of us if you do. I can't believe they even let you come here in the first place. Someone with a reputation like yours shouldn't be allowed in here. You're a bad role model for all of us. You're nothing but a drug-addicted whore."

Riley turned to Tess and went to speak but stopped herself.

"You're not worth it," she said.

"Is Shane? How far did you guys go anyways? I'm sure sex with you was terrible, geez Jason, how did you do it for so long? Every guy you ever slept with should get tested; they don't know what you might have given them."

Again Riley simply ignored her.

"Tess cut it out," Jason said.

Tess smirked then looked down at Mitchie who was staring down at the table.

"What's wrong Mitchie? I assumed you'd jump to Riley's defense instantly." She scoffed. "You're so pathetic. You cling to the top of the food chain even though we all know you're a bottom-feeder."

Riley slammed her hands down on the table and stood up.

"Do not talk about her that way," she said angrily. "Mitchie is more of a person than you'll ever be. You're just lonely and bitter. Nobody likes you Tess, get over it."

"Nobody likes me? Is that why you walked in on me and Shane hooking up? He wanted me. Did you really think he ever liked you? You're a slut Riley, we all know it. You slept with Shane while you were with Jason and judging by the relationship you have with Mitchie I bet you guys slept together too. Either way Shane never liked you."

Riley closed her eyes, holding back her tears. Tess was a punk but she was good with words.

"Tess you don't know anything about me and Shane."

"I know he hates you."

Riley's fists formed into fists.

"I swear to god I'm going to kill you!" she yelled. But before she could hit Tess someone was pulling her back. She turned around expecting to see Jason or Nate but instead saw Shane.

"Let me go!" she yelled after getting over the initial shock of being so close to him.

"Jason hold on to her," Shane said.

Jason grabbed Riley's hand and pulled her back.

Shane turned his attention to Tess.

"Tess I don't know where the fuck you get off saying any of those things. To start with, Mitchie is one of the most amazing girls I know and I know you only say those things about her because you're jealous. As for Riley… how dare you say any of those things about her? Are you that stupid that you believe everything you read? You'd be lucky if you were half the woman she was. I don't hate her; I'm in love with her! I hooked up with you because I was so hung up on her that I needed something to get her off my mind. You mean nothing to me, Riley? She means the world to me." He started to walk away. "Oh and for the record, she was the best sex I have _ever_ had."

He pushed the door open and let it slam shut behind him with a loud bang.

Tess looked around for a second before storming out of the dining hall.

Riley on the other hand stood perfectly still. What Shane said was going through her head over and over again and all she could do was stare at the door.

"You ok Riley?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Mitchie stood in front of Riley and hugged her.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," she said. Riley wrapped her arms around her.

"Anytime. You know you're my best friend and I wasn't going to let Tess attempt to destroy you and just do nothing."

"I love you Riley."

"I love you too."

Mitchie pulled back.

"What Shane said…" she started.

"I know and I think I know what I have to do."

Riley pulled away from Jason.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," she said before leaving.

Her first stop was Shane's cabin but he wasn't in there. She checked his classroom, Brown's office and the kitchen but he wasn't at any of them. Finally she checked the lake. Sure enough he was sitting on the dock, leaning back against a tree.

Riley stayed put for a second, asking herself if this was the best thing to do.

'_You have to Riley_,' she said to herself.

"I have to," she repeated out loud.

Shane turned around and locked eyes with her.

"Riley?"

"Shane… we need to talk."

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. So you all know, I am writing on here again. I posted all of my old stories as Camp Rock stories so they all have a new twist plus a few new stories. I hope you guys get around to reading them… and reviewing of course. **

**Be sure to read Crystal Tears. It's the original Fan Zone Poll story so vote vote vote! Oh and Razors, I'm extremely proud of that one.

* * *

**

**Fan Zone Poll**

**Boy Choice**

Shane

Jason

* * *

**Should Tess get kicked out of Camp Rock?**

Yes

No

* * *

**During Shane and Riley's conversation, should they finally say 'I love you' to each other?**

Yes

No

* * *

**Should Shane and Riley become an official couple in the next chapter?**

Yes

No, the next one

* * *

**Should Jason get jealous of Riley and Shane?**

Yes

No

* * *

**Should anymore fighting go down between Shane and Riley?**

One more big fight

No

* * *

**Should a Nate and Mitchie sex scene be written?**

Yes

No

* * *

**Should there be a drunken Camp Rock night where chaos occurs?**

Yes

No

* * *

**Should something in Riley's past come back to haunt her and threaten to ruin everything?**

Yes

No

* * *

**If something does come to haunt Riley, what should it be?**

Old boyfriend

She was in rehab


End file.
